The Reveal Part 2
by RiRiWantsToWrite
Summary: The final race to the finish. Who will be victorious? Or who will have to face the walk of shame? The bad guys or the hero's?


_**Hey guys this is the second part of the reveal. If you have read the first part it left off at Adrien knowing Hawkmoth's identity. So… let's see what part 2 brings us.**_

'Are you ready, princess?' Chat noir said with an enlightened smile. 'I don't know Chat maybe we should…' Chat noir stopped her words 'm'lady we are so close from beating him, why are you scared now. We have waited this long, this long and you want to… quit.' Ladybug looked worried, but agreed that they should go. Maybe this will be the final fight that they have to do.

The town square we are looking at now, with the summer day drawing to a close. 'Chat we might as well wait. Wait till the morning.' 'Ladybug, we can't. I only say that because… well… what if I go home and my father is Hawkmoth.' Ladybug detransformed at her house and smiled. 'Adrien… what about if you sleep in my house tonight. I'm sure my parents won't mind.' Adrien was standing there with a helpless smile. 'Thanks Mari.' Marinette had a kindly smile that Adrien couldn't resist.

Early morning came and Adrien work up first looking up, staring at Marinette's celling. 'Adrien… are you awake?' Marinette said sleepily. 'Morning Mari, what's for breakfast?' 'I don't know. You can go downstairs if you want.' Adrien walked down the stairs to the kitchen and there opposite him was his… father. Astonished and angry Adrien ignored him, but Adrien's father moved so that Adrien couldn't get passed. 'Father, can you move? I'm trying to get breakfast.' His father laughed, but not a happy one, an evil one. 'You think you can defeat me. Yes Adrien you were right, it was me. Only Marinette doesn't know it.' At once Marinette walks down the stairs and confused looks to Adrien, who is really angry. 'Marinette!' 'Adrien! What is going on?'

As soon as they could see Adrien's father was gone. 'Marinette… we have one final thing to do. With one smile and nod they transformed. 'Tikki spots on!' 'Plagg claws out!' 'Let's go m'lady'.

At the Eiffel tower the breeze was upon our hero's when they met Hawkmoth in flesh and blood. 'Haha. You can't stop me now Ladybug and Chat noir.' 'Do you want a bet Hawkmoth?' Both of them said with a stern look on their faces. 'Hey. Do you want a hand with this?' two voices yelled coming from the shadows. 'Um…' Ladybug and Chat noir said. 'Why not'. A fox and a bee came from the shadows walking side by side. 'Four super hero's this should be fun.' Hawkmoth said with excitement. 'Volpina come out of the shadows.' With a walk and a smirk Volpina revealed herself. 'Hello Chat noir and ladybug, we meet again. Oh! You brought some of your friends as well. This should be fun.'

The war began, Hawkmoth attacked, then Volpina, then Ladybug, and so on all using all their might, when out of the blue there was a voice 'Ladybug lucky charm, NOW!' Ladybug confused asks for a lucky charm. 'A… A net, this is weird.' 'What did you get?' Chat noir ask looking for ladybug. 'A net.' She shouted. 'A what?' Chat confused. 'I know… it's a little weird.' 'Well… hurry up.' Three of the hero's said. Ladybug looked around, trying to figure out how to use the blindfold. 'Chat noir I need your belt, Rena Rouge can you image a stick with your flute and queen bee can you help me.' Everyone agreed and Ladybug had all the things that she needed. 'Um… m'lady, what are you making.' Ladybug looked at Chat noir, 'a catapult Chat noir'. There was a sudden beep, with Rena Rouge's miraculous. 'Quickly Ladybug!' With the catapult Ladybug shot the net into the air and captured Volpina. Ladybug shouted at Chat noir 'Cataclysm!' Chat noir nodded and uses his cataclysm on the Eiffel tower to trap Hawkmoth.

'Check mate Hawkmoth, you time has come to reveal yourself.' Hawkmoth looked down in disbelief. 'Your right… I just wanted to get my wife back, that's all.' Chat noir looked at him with hate. 'You could of just said so, father! Instead of putting innocent people's lives at risk'. 'Well… I didn't know that you would be Chat noir did I.'

Hawkmoth detransformed leaving everyone in disgusted. 'Come on Chat let's go.' 'Yeah. Let's go.' They took Hawkmoth's butterfly pin, caught the akuma and walked off, leaving just Mr Agreste on his own.

After that day, there was no more akuma attacks. Adrien and Marinette became boyfriend and girlfriend. Most importantly, they were known as Ladybug and Chat noir for 2 years.

 _ **Hey guys this is the end of the reveal part 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately this is the end. No third part. But if you want another fan fiction that kind of carries on from this story comment down below.**_

 _ **Hopefully I see you soon**_

 _ **Bye**_ __


End file.
